


Promise Me You'll Stay?

by TheOneAndOnlyMegan



Series: Marceline/Bubblegum [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ash is an ass, BMO is gonna be called BMO as a nickname, Bonnie is from England, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Humor, Jake isn't a dog, LSP is called Ell cuz ain't no body naming their kid LSP it's too close to LSD, M/M, Marceline just wants to be left alone, Marcy and Bonnie are gonna be fine no worries, No vampires, Other, Rape, Smut, Some Sex, Some angst, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, There are mentions of drugs and alcohol, Trans Characters, Underage Drinking, Underage use of drugs, mature rating because Marceline's life is fucked, no powers, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMegan/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMegan
Summary: A Marceline and Bonnie HIghschool AU fic





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so my first time writing these characters, and this just says it's part two of something cuz I wanted to make it easier for the people who read my "AU examples" to get to here if they wanted to read more. Check out my other fics is you want, they're gay too :) Also, you should know now I hardly ever reread my work, so there's gonna be hella mistakes and I don't post reguraly but I do post often and I promise all stories will be finished they're just gonna be long cuz I'm a human and I make all this shiz up as I go. So, As always (this is my little saying) Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below! Thanks for reading -Megan

Bonnibel Bubblegum had just moved to New York from England to live with her eccentric uncle. Now, Bonnibel Bubblegum was not one to get nervous, however, this being her first day at school in a country not her own, she was a  _ little  _ bit  _ apprehensive _ . But just a little! Okay, so, at the moment maybe a “little bit apprehensive” was more like pacing the length of her room until she was sure there was a path in the hardwood floor.

“Bonnibel?” her uncle asked from the hallway.

Sighing, Bonnibel sat down on the edge of her full sized bed, picking at a spot on her pink comforter. “Come in.”

The door slowly creaked in an Bonnibel stared at a random spot on her newly painted light pink walls while her uncle walked into the room. He came to a stop in front of her, and though Bonnibel had seen him a lot over these past few days (obviously) today,  _ right now _ , felt like the first time she was really  _ seeing  _ him. Looking at him now, his short stature, round belly, white mustache, he looked the same as he did when she was six, the last time she’d seen him in person. And just like she remembered he still smelled like peppermint, and despite all these years he still called her “Princess” and she still called him “PB”, short for “Peppermint Butler”, the nickname her six-year old self had given him when they would play princess with her cardboard castle.

“So...whaddya thinking about?” he asked, sitting down next to her. However, even when he was standing he only came to about 4’ 10”, which was a little under Bonnibel’s shoulders. 

Bonnibel turned to look at the wall again, focusing on a picture she’d taken with a few friends she was soon to see again. “Tomorrow.” Before her uncle could say anything, however, she continued. “It’s just been so long since I’ve seen Lady and Jake and Prismo and Lou. What if they don’t like me anymore?” When Bonnibel was twelve, Lady, Jake, Prismo, and Ell had all come abroad during a middle school trip to see how schools in other countries were run. During their month stay, Bonnibel had become close friends with Lady, and by default, Jake, Prismo, and Lou. They’d all kept in contact through letters throughout the years, however, they’d all changed a lot in the one or two years since they’d seen each other. For example, Bonnibel had learned, via a letter Lady wrote, that she and Jake got together. Which, initially Bonnibel was elated about because the two had undeniable attraction, however, she didn’t know if it would make meeting them a little awkward.

Her uncle gave her a soft smile, “I think you’ll be fine Princess. Anyone who can stand your science rambles is a friend for life. Bonnibel laughed and playfully slapped her uncle’s arm, then laughed again when her pet rat, Science, squeaked upon hearing his name.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Her uncle nodded once, then stood, “Of course I’m right. I’m never wrong, you think you got your brains from your father?” The joke was meant to lighten the mood, however, it fell flat. “Too soon? Right, well, get some rest, Princess, you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Even though it had been months since Bonnibel’s parents had died in a car crash, and even more months since she’d moved in with her uncle, talking about her parents still left Bonnibel with a hollow feeling in her gut and made her sick. Her uncle assured her they would fade eventually, but they would never fully go away.

Bonnibel numbly dressed in her pink pajamas, then pulled back her covers and went to sleep. 


	2. First Day Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't read over it, some things won't ever change. As always, Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below!

Waking up earlier in the morning than she needed to, Bonnibel checked her phone and found she had a message from Jake, and two from Lady. 

**Lady (@ 12:04 am) :** **_Hey Bonnie, you ready for tomorrow? I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby, there’s some people I want you to meet, I think they’ll like you_ **

**Lady (@ 12:06 am) :** **_Also, don’t stress about tomorrow, cause I know you are!_ **

Bonnibel smiled at her friend, typing out a reply, Bonnibel quickly erased it. She didn’t want to wake Lady up by sending her a message at five in the morning. Hitting Jake’s contact on her phone, she opened up her messages with him. 

**Jake (yesterday 7:43 pm) :** **_Hey bro, u siked, 4 tm?_ **

Bonnibel almost laughed at their texting differences. Standing up from her bed, Bonnibel walked over to her dresser and mirror, grabbing a plain pink T-shirt and light blue skinny jeans before heading into the bathroom across the hall. Bonnibel took a long shower, trying to “wash” away all her daunting thoughts about today. When she finally hopped out of the shower and dried herself off, it had only been about twenty minutes and Bonnie didn’t know what else to do to pass time. Walking back into her room, Bonnie spent extra long on her makeup, making sure her pink eyeshadow and eyeliner were perfect before blow drying her hair and putting it up in a round ball on top of her head. 

“There, Science, whaddya think?” There was the sound of bedding being moved as Science roused himself, before he gave what Bonnie hoped was a squeal of approval before turning and going back into his burrow. Bonnie messed with a few things in her lab in the corner before checking her phone again and noticing it was closer to seven twenty than she thought it was. “Crap! The bus comes at seven thirty!” Logically Bonnie knew she had about ten or twenty minutes but she hadn’t put on socks and shoes or brushed her teeth, plus she had to walk down the street a little ways to get to the bus stop. 

Slipping on some socks and her pink converse, Bonnie raced across the hall and brushed her teeth, before looking for her bookbag. After spending five minutes trying to find her (pink) bookbag, Bonnie sighed as she realized there was no time for breakfast and she would have to go without. Walking out the front door, Bonnie found out she had greatly underestimated the temperature and would have to unpack her winter clothes, if she had taken them at all when she moved. Due to prices of the funeral Bonnie wasn’t able to take everything from England with her when she moved and a lot of things had to be left behind. When Bonnie finally arrived at the bus stop, she was surprised to find two other people there. A boy and a girl who  _ had  _ to be twins because there was no way they could be anything but and still look  _ that  _ similar. Both were wearing red and black flannels over black T-shirts, and ripped skinny jeans, although the girl’s pants were black and the boy’s a light blue. The boy had a floppy, messy mop of ash hair that fell into his eyes. His somewhat pointed ears pointed out and Bonnie could see her had earbuds in. In his back pocket were a pair of beat-up drumsticks, and over his shoulders was a black backpack with band pins all over it. The girl had an impressively long, unruly mane of jet black hair that was tucked behind one of her ears. From what she could tell, the girl’s ears were significantly more pointed than her brothers and had quite a few piercing in them, so much so Bonnibel considered them elf-like. Across her back looked like a guitar case of sorts, and her backpack was sitting on the ground next to her leather boot clad feet. She came to a stop next to the girl and felt nerves bubble in her chest. Why was she so nervous? Usually she was fine meeting new people. 

“Um...hey,” Bonnibel said awkwardly, shifting her weight between her two feet. Both people turned to look at her, the boy in annoyance, the girl in surprise. 

Rolling his eyes, the boy turned back around with a scoff, while the girl’s face morphed into a soft smile, “Heyyo, you new Pinkie?” 

At first Bonnibel was taken aback by the pet name, then found she honestly didn’t mind coming from this attractive stranger. And attractive this stranger was. Her face was all angles and lines, except for her eyes which looked slightly more childish than the rest of her very angular face. Her black hair fell in waves around her cheeks, making the contrast between her pale skin greater. Her pointed and slightly upturned nose had two piercings in it, one on the girl’s left and one that hung down in the middle of her nose, which reminded Bonnie of a bull. When she smiled, Bonnie was a little startled by how sharp her canines were, they almost looked like fangs, and the black ring that came through the right bottom part of the girl’s lip glinted in the morning sun. But what caught Bonnibel’s attention the most, was the girl’s shockingly crimson red eyes. 

“Um, yes, I moved here from-” 

“England?” the girl interrupted, smirk on her face that made Bonnie’s heart race. 

“How’d you guess?” Bonnie asked, did she look strange? Was it the pink hair? 

The girl laughed, and Bonnie found it strange that she thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard, “Did you forget about the adorable little accent, Princess?” 

Bonnie scowled, feeling dumb she’d forgotten about her own accent, “Hey, don’t call me that. Makes me sound like entitled snob!” 

The girl chuckled, and stepped closer to Bonnie, “Well, give me your name and I might call you by that.” 

Bonnibel blushed, then extended her hand, “I’m Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum.” 

The girl looked stunned for a minute, the busted out laughing, “Bubblegum? Like that’s seriously your last name?” Bonnibel scowled, “That’s honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. It matches your hair and everything. That’s cool.” 

Bonnie couldn’t tell if the girl was being serious or not, but when she stopped laughing with a smile on her face, Bonnie couldn’t help but smile back. Then she frowned, “Well, I guess it’s going to be Bonnibel Butler now that I’ve move in with my uncle.” 

When the girl stuck her hand out in return, completely glossing over what Bonnie had just said, she felt immensely grateful. There was no way she was ready to open that can of worms to a near stranger even if it had been months and this “near stranger” made her feel comfortable. “Well, Bonnibel Bubblegum-Butler, I’m Marceline. Marceline Abadeer. At this dork over here is my twin brother Marshal-lee Abadeer.” The last point was made by Marceline gesturing her left hand in the general direction of her brother behind her. Bonnie briefly thought of the way Marceline’s hand felt in her’s. She took notice of the rough callosus on the ends of Marceline’s fingers but how soft her palm seems to be. “So, first day?” 

Bonnie smiled upon hearing Marceline’s name. Somehow the name seemed to be made for the other girl, just a Bonnie was getting ready to speak again, the bus rounded the corner and Marceline immediately dropped her hand and stepped away from her. Confused by the sudden shift in mood, Bonnie looked up to see an aloof look on the girl’s face. She did what seemed like a 180. One minute she was kind and sweet, the next she was hard and cold. 

The bus pulled up at the stop and Marshal got on, followed by Marceline, the Bonnie. At first Bonnie was overwhelmed by all the people on the bus, but followed Marceline and Marshal towards the back where most of the older kids seemed to sit. Marshal sat down next to a dark boy with neon green hair. The two launched into a conversation and Bonnie turned her attention back to Marceline, who was looking at her expantly. “Well? What’s it gonna be Princess?” 

Bonnie was going to ask what the girl said, then noticed the free seat she was pointing to and quickly put two and two together, “Oh! Um, yeah, thanks.” Sliding into the seat, Bonnie was surprised when Marceline slid in next to her and slung the guitar shaped case into the seat in front of them, next to a tan girl with a half shaved head of black hair. Her tips, however, were a pleasant shade of purple. “Hi, I’m Kelia, you must be something if Marcy-moo here chose to sit with you over her guitar,” the girl chuckled. 

Bonnibel blushed, “Oh, we just met. I’m Bonnibel, Bonnibel Butler.” Remembering to say her uncle’s last name, Bonnibel almost felt relieved she didn’t slip up like she did with Marceline. Why was it she felt comfortable with Marceline knowing her name, but no whoever was clearly Marceline’s friend in front of them. 

Kelia turned towards Marceline, “Ohhhh, an english one! Good job, Marcy-moo!” Marceline scowled and Kelia turned back towards the front of the bus before Marceline’s extended had could touch her. Marceline turned towards Bonnibel, a look she couldn’t describe on her face. 

“Don’t you so much as dare  _ think  _ about calling me anything but Marceline. Got it, pinkie?” Marceline’s voice was cold, rough, but her eyes looked a little softer than she sounded and Bonnibel got the impression it was all an act. 

“Okay.” 

Marceline looked at Bonnibel again for another tense moment, before turning towards the window and going into a conversation with Kelia in front of her. Bonnie spent the rest of the bus ride tuning everyone out and going over what she knew of the mystery girl beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T ugh, I've been trying to update like all my fics and write multiple chapters for this....I'm tired BUT I WILL PREVAIL!


	3. Old Friends, Meet New Friends, From One Friend, Who Knew Your Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My title makes no sense, bite me. ANYWAY, still haven't reread a darn thing. Also, these frist three chapters are kinda short cus I just wanted to get some stuff out there, eventually they'll get longer. As always, Comments? Questions? Conerns? Leave 'em down below! Thanks for reading check out my other fics if you want -Megan

When the bus finally pulled to a stop in front of the school, Bonnibel was really regretting not eating breakfast this morning. Kelia and Marceline’s conversation had ceased in favor of getting ready for the impending exit and stop, when Bonnibel’s stomach grumbled. Marceline looked up and over at her from where she was shoving something into her backpack. Bonnie smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed. “Didn’t have time for breakfast this morning,” Bonnibel said by way or reason. Marceline turned back towards what she was doing and Bonnibel turned back towards the front, watching through the windshield as the bus pulled into Ooo Town High. Before she could comment about how strange the name of their town was, a large chocolate muffin was tossed into her lap. Bonnie caught it before it fell to the floor and found Marceline zipping up her back, and grey sweatshirt clutched in the slender fingers of her left hand. 

Marceline extended the jacket towards Bonnibel, “Here, you’ve been shivering since I met you.” 

Bonnie was taken aback by how observant the girl next to her was. Here she thought Marceline wasn’t paying a bit of attention to her, but come to find out, that wasn’t the case at all. Bonnibel smiled, seeing more of the sweet girl she met when she arrived at the bus stop and less of the rude girl she’d met when she left it. “Thank you. It’s really sweet of you to be this considerate to a near stranger.” 

Marceline grinned, Bonnie figured it must be her signature look, “Consider it an incentive to get to know me better.” Bonnibel slipped the sweatshirt over her head and was hit by so many different scents all at once it made her dizzy. From what she could tell without outright smelling Marceline’s sweatshirt, it smelled like old wood, the kind you might find in a cozy little house that had been around forever. Then there was a metallic tang that reminded Bonnie a little of blood, and the musty yet tangy scent of guitar strings. Then there was the strongest scent of them all, which Bonnie could only describe as  _ Marceline _ . A scent that was a mixture of the other three while adding it’s own freshness to the mix. 

“Ready to go?” Marceline’s voice broke Bonnie from her daze, and the pink haired girl stood up. Kelia handed Marceline her instrument and the three walked off the bus after Marshal the two other boys, the one he was sitting with and one she didn’t recognize. Bonnie thanked the bus driver on her way down the steps and he replied with a grunt, then she was following Marceline towards the front of the building. 

Out of nowhere a tall guy with the most ridiculous haircut Bonnie had ever seen came into view and she felt more than saw Marceline tense beside her. 

“ _ Kelia. Kelia! _ ” Marceline urgently whispered, catching the other girl’s attention. At first, Bonnie though Marceline was going to do the whole “girl freak” about how “hot” the guy was, and Bonnie was going to be dissapointed, but then she realized Marceline’s whispers were more bad panicked than good. Kelia frowned and Bonnie looked back towards the new guy. 

He was tall, at least six foot, much taller than her own five foot three, and wore nothing but piercings, ripped black skinny jeans, and a grey tank top. His hair was bleach white and cut into a shaggy mohawk down the center of his head, and covered one of his two blue eyes. Eyes that were so much more white than blue they looked milky. There was a piercing in the middle of his nose, the hung down obnoxiously much, and a stud above his left eyebrow as well as one on each side of his lower lip. The bottoms of his ears were stretched so much Bonnie was surprised they hadn’t snapped. He started stumbling towards them in a fashion that led Bonnie to believe he was either drunk or stoned and she didn’t miss the way Marceline moved to stand behind her and Kelia, or the way she seemed to subconsciously take Bonnie’s hand. 

“Marce!” he proclaimed loudly, catching the attention of quite a few students who took one look then moved away. “There you are! Been looking for you all morning! Where were you sweetheart?” he asked with a smile Bonnie assumed he thought was attractive but came off as more creepy. 

Before she could process fully what was happening, an angry Marshal stepped up in front of him, flanked by the two boys Bonnie saw from the bus. “Just go home Ash. You’re drunk, don’t get yourself into anymore trouble.” 

Ash stumbled towards him and the boy to Marshal’s left stuck out a hand and roughly kept him from falling on his face. “Awwww, c’mon. I just wanna see my Mar-Mar. I know she wants to see me too. Isn’t that right Mar-Mar?” 

The hand in Bonnie’s was trembling and Bonnie had no idea what the other girl was so afraid of but she knew it had something to do with the boy in front of them and she wanted it to stop. Right was she was opening her mouth to say,  _ something, _ a hulking figure put a hand on Ash’s shoulder and put himself in between Marceline and Ash’s line of sight. “C’mon Ash, you can see her later when you’ve sobered up, man.” 

Bonnie froze when he spoke, because she would know that voice anywhere. That was the same voice she had been calling for nearly two years, and voice that accompanied a smiling face on Facetime when she had the time to call. The voice that belonged to-

Ash turned around and left, grumbling, and Bonnibel was left to stare Jake Collins in the eyes. When he spotted her, her froze, eyes going wide, before a huge smile graced his lips. “Bonnie!” he beamed, before stepping forward and engulfing her in one of the tightest bear hugs she’d had to date. 

“Jake!” 

The two years since she’d seen him had certainly done him good. Muscles graced his entire body, and some stubble lined the outermost parts of his jaw and around his chin and under his nose. His hair wasn’t as blonde as she remembered it, more reddish, but still blonde. His still had the same kind dark eyes she remembered and almost puppy-ish look about him. 

A voice from behind her made Bonnie turn around when she was shocked again. “Jake?” 

When she turned around, Bonnie found herself looking at the face of quite possibly her best friend. “Bonnie!” 

Lady shrieked before running forwards and pulling Bonnie into a tight hug. Lady smelled of pastries and was just a bright as Bonnie remembered her. Her hair was a rainbow of random colours here and there, that matched the bight clothing she wore. Her long face was just as soft as ever, and Bonnie was glad to see she still looked relatively the same. Behind Lady, Bonnie was able to spot who she assumed was Finn, Jake’s younger brother. He was just as Jake had described, scrawny but with a little muscle, shorter than her, but still held himself tall, his slightly long blonde hair hung down around his ears and curled at the nape of his neck, and poked out under the bear hat Jake said he always wore. Next to him was a darker skinned girl with Fiery red hair, a tan girl with blonde hair and the beach ascetic, a short darker girl with a cat ear headband, and someone else who had the hood of their green jacket pulled up over their head while they played on a handheld gaming system.

Bonnie scanned the group again, a furrow in her brows, “Where’s Prismo? And Ell?” 

Lady frowned, “Um, Ell doesn’t really hang out with us that much anymore, and Prismo dropped out last year.” 

Bonnie stood in silence for a moment, “Oh.” She felt foolish for thinking everything would be how she expected it. Of course Jake and Lady would look different, and not everyone would be together still. It had been two years and things changed, momentarily Bonnie wondered it she had been here, in the U.S, if her friends would have stuck together. If she could have somehow changed it. Then she remembered the beautiful mysterious red-eyed girl next to her. “Oh! Guys, this is Marceline, and her brother Marshal, I met them this morning.” 

Lady smiled softly, “We know. They’re our friends too.” 

Marceline scoffed, “I don’t know if I would go that far, Lady. But yeah, Bonnie, we know these dorks.” Kelia nudged Marceline in the side, “Well, see you guys around.” Then walked off with her brother and the three others. 

Lady looked at them almost sadly, then faced Bonnie, a bright smile on her face, “Well, let’s go get you your schedule and see if we have any of the same classes, shall we?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ali_g, Merry Christmas. -Megan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I want to do a Christmas update for all my works, and there's 6, I'm doing 3 today and 3 tomorrow. Although I could just wait like 20 minutes and do it at 12, whatever. Anyway, ali_g asked for a chapter for Christmas and I wanted to give her one, even though this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas. However, if you don't know me by now, here's something to remember, I hardly ever reread/edit/revise my chapters. So yeah, there's going to be mistakes, be nice? Anyway, as always Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays guys, thanks for reading -Megan

Following Lady out of the office, schedule in hand, Bonnie learned she had a few classes with her friends. 

****

“Okay, so, I don’t have English at the moment, but I can message the group chat and see who does? I know Jake doesn’t.” Bonnie nodded before looking back towards her schedule.

****

**_English 10_ **

****

**_Calculus_ **

****

**_Lunch_ **

****

**_Free period_ **

****

**_Biology 2_ **

****

**_Gym_ **

****

**_History 2_ **

****

In her opinion it wasn’t as terrible as she thought it would be but Bonnie still wasn’t looking forward to her gym class. Even though Bonnie wasn’t exactly _out_ of shape, she was by no means in it either. In all honesty, she was about average with a few soft curves here and there. The bell rang and pulled Bonnie from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Lady opening her phone. 

****

“Okay, so, it looks like Ell and Marceline have that class, but Ell said she’s planning on skipping to hang out with Brad. I doubt Marceline will bother taking you, so I can do it if you want?” 

****

Bonnie didn’t want to inconvenience Lady, “That’s alright, I’ll try and manage on my own.” 

****

Lady smiled softly, “Okay, but I can I have your number first to put in the group chat?” Bonnie took Lady’s phone and entered her contact information into the device before handing it back and making her way in the direction Lady had pointed. 

****

Having not been able to find her classroom yet, Bonnie was starting to panic until she felt an arm loop through hers and warm breath on the shell of her ear as someone leaned closer to speak to her. “Hey Bonnie, you lost?” 

****

Once she heard Marceline’s voice Bonnie calmed almost immediately, and simply nodded before letting the other girl lead her away. When they reached the classroom, Marceline opened the door for her and gave her a soft smile before turning it into a scowl and marching in after Bonnie. 

****

“Ah, so you must be Bonnibel I presume?” a woman who looked to be in her mid forties with a tight bun on the top of her head turned to look at Bonnie through the lens of her green glasses that rested on the tip of her nose. “And Marceline! How nice of you to join us, dear.” 

****

Marceline stomped off to a desk in the back corner of the room, throwing her things down before flopping into her seat unceremoniously. Bonnie turned back towards the teacher, and subtly glanced down at her schedule to learn the name. 

****

“Are you Ms. Grof?” 

****

The woman smiled, “That I am dear. Why don’t you take that free seat next to Marceline? Today we’re only going over the syllabus.” Bonnie walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to a very annoyed Marceline. Before Bonnie could question Marceline about her sudden mood swing, Ms. Grof began talking and asking a student in the front to hand out the syllabus.

****

Calculs was interesting, as the teacher insisted on them taking a test so he could learn what needed to be taught the most. Bonnie was shocked when Marceline sat down next to her, and even  _ more  _ shocked when the girl finished her test in record time. Bonnie’s impression of the girl was an angsty punk slacker, and at first she thought Marceline only finished the test so quick because she didn’t care, but when Mr. Gunter handed back Marceline’s test with a big red 100 written across the top Bonnie was thoroughly impressed, as she herself had missed a question or two. 

****

Once the bell singled lunch Bonnie pulled out her phone to text the group about where to meet them for lunch. 

****

**Bonnie <to Lady’s band of misfits> :Hey, where shall I meet you lot for lunch?**

****

**Jake: we usually sit outside by this big tree**

****

**unknown: yeah! You should totes meet us there. jake and lady have told me so much about u!**

****

Bonnie smiled, she assumed this was Jake’s little brother, Finn. Before she could type out a reply, there was two texts sent to the chat.

****

**unknown: you can come hang w/ Kelia and I in the band room if u want**

****

**unknown: oh, it’s marceline by the way**

****

For some reason, this made Bonnie smile more, and she quickly saved Marceline and Finn’s numbers into her phone. 

****

**Ell: wow, marceline, how nice of u to make a appearance**

****

**Lady: Yeah. I’m surprised you still have this chat**

****

**Marceline: fuck off**

****

Bonnie was unsure of where to go, with Marceline, or her old friends? The question was answered for her when Lady rounded the corner in front of her and led her away towards the doors to lead outside. 

****

Following along, Bonnie tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Lunch proved to be interesting, as Bonnie was introduced to Lady and Jake’s friends, who were, needless to say….characters. 

****

There was of course, Finn, Jake’s excitable younger brother whom Bonnie found out was in the grade below herself. He worse a blue hoodie coupled with darker blue jeans and a white bear hat that was pulled on over this messy longer blonde hair that fell into his eyes and over his freckle dusted cheeks. 

****

Next was Gumball and Cake, who when asked about their real names only shrugged and said to call them by their nicknames, as that’s what they’d gone by their entire lives. Gumball was tall and lanky, with strawberry blonde hair that appeared more red in the winter sun. He wore a pink tee shirt and a denim jacket that had many gay pride pins on the front. Cake was short and a little on the heavier side, with dark skin and curly honey colored hair. 

****

Phoebe and Fionna, as well as Cake, were also in the year below herself. Phoebe had fiery red hair and a blunt attitude that coupled well with her leather jacket and biker boots. Fionna had wavy blonde hair and subtle makeup, and, seemed to be freezing her ass off. The girl was wearing a beanie, gloves, a large winter coat, and jeans, as well as winter boots. 

****

Bonnie learned she was from California and that she  _ hated  _ winter almost as much as Phoebe hated pop music. Which earned a smirk from the girl in question. 

****

Moe was thin and wore a green hoodie pulled up over their head and seemed very shy. However, when Lady said the Bonnie would be cool with them being nonbinary, they looked up and a smile spread across their face. Bonnie smiled back, and almost fell over at the force of their hug, “Thank you.” Nodding, Bonnie was shocked again, when Moe immediately launched into a conversation with Phoebe. 

****

Jake gently nudged her side with his elbow, “Moe can be quite the talker. And their really great friends with Phoebe, odd pair, those two.” Bonnie smiled, everyone around her was engaged in easy banter, and Bonnie felt at home amongst her friends; old and new. However, one thing felt missing, and Bonnie for the life of her could not put her finger on what it was. She just knew that whatever it was it was important and she missed it greatly. 

****

Funny how you could miss something you didn’t even know about. 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Bonnie smiled when she walked into her biology classroom-early-and found Marceline standing at the front of the classroom talking to the teacher.  _ This is good, maybe she really likes science, I can work with that. _

****

“No Simon, you don’t understand, he just  _ stood _ there and told me he was sorry an’ shit. I think he could really mean it this time!” 

****

Marceline sounded…. _ hopeful _ ?

****

Their teacher, Mr. Petrikov, sighed. He seemed tired, and why was Marceline calling him Simon? 

****

“Marcy, please, you’re smart I know you are even if you’re too stubborn to think so yourself. He’s bad for you, please, just for once, listen to me?” 

****

Mr. Petrikov had long grey hair that fell down his shoulders in slightly crazed waves, and a matching beard that went down a little past the center of his chest. At the very end of his long nose a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses sat perched, perfectly balanced despite the women's movement. Gumball had mentioned he got the impression that Mr. Petrikov was exccentic when he had his class first thing in the morning, but Bonnie got the impression he was kind and caring. 

****

“Simon, look I know you don’t-” 

****

Bonnie knocked on the door frame, “Um, excuse me, am I interrupting something?” 

****

The tension in Mr. Petrikov’s shoulders eased as he shot Bonnie a grateful smile, while Marceline glared at her like she was single handedly the reason for every problem in the world. Her gaze was cold, and hard, and  _ dangerous,  _ and Bonnie hated to admit it but it  _ scared  _ her. 

****

“No, I take it you’re Bonnibel? The new student?” he asked, moving behind his desk to grab as stack of papers that he passed to Marceline, who sighed but obediently started passing them out on the rows of empty desks. 

****

“Yes, Bonnibel Butler that’s me. Is there any particular place you want me to sit?” Bonnie looked at the twenty or so desk tables that had various sets of lab equipment on top, behind each desk were two stools, and hung up on the end of each table were a pair of blue elastic gloves, goggles, and a white lab coat. 

****

Mr. Petrikov opened his mouth but Marceline spoke up from the back of the classroom, “You can sit with me. If you want, that is.” The second part was spoken quieter, and from behind a wall of Marceline’s hair. 

****

Bonnie chanced a glance at Mr. Petrikov who was grinning like a cheshire cat, before looking back towards Marceline, a smile of her own on her lips. 

****

“Of course Marceline, I’d love to sit with you.” 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Biology was spent with Bonnie trying not to be to obvious in her staring at a sleeping while Mr. Petrikov droned on about something on the syllabus in the front of the classroom. A kid at the table in front of them raised their hand to asked a question, and Bonnie smiled softly at the way their voice made Marceline furrowed her brows before nustling further into her arms beneath her on the table top. 

****

Three minutes before the bell was set to ring, Marceline sucked in a deep breath before very slowly sitting up and blinking, eyes squinting at the harsh lights above their table. “ _ Fuck,”  _ Marceline grumbled under her breath before tucking her angular face into the crook of her elbow to stifle a yawn. The action made Bonnie smile, until the bell rang and Bonnie was reminded of the fact that she had no idea where the gym was. Taking a chance Bonnie turned towards Marceline who was now packing up her bag and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Marceline flinched, before looking up at Bonnie, her scowl melting into an easy smirk, “Yes?” 

****

Bonnie gulped, not sure why she was nervous to ask something so simple, “Um, I was wondering if you could show me to the gym? It’s okay if you don’t have time, I know you probably have classes to get to, so really it’s no big deal if you-” 

****

“Sure.”

****

The answer stopped Bonnie in her tracks as she looked at the girl in front of her. Marceline was standing in front of their shared desk picking her nails, backpack slung over one shoulder, guitar held in the opposite hand. She was so effortlessly  _ beautiful  _ and Bonnie itched to tuck the strand of hair that kept falling in her face behind one of her pointed ears. 

****

“Well? You coming or what?” 

****

Marceline’s scratchy voice pulled Bonnie out of her head, where she was met with an amused smirk from Marceline. 

****

“Y-yeah.” 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The walk to the gym was spent mostly in silence, but Bonnie found she didn’t mind. Marceline seemed like the kind of person who didn’t English a conversation just for the sake of having something to say. She seemed like the kind of person who chose her words, making every conversation somewhat of an important one. It seemed like if she wanted to talk to you she would, because Bonnie seriously doubted someone as intriguing as Marceline could ever be short of things to say. 

****

Before she knew it, they’d reached the gym and Marceline was walking away with a wave goodbye when a flustered Bonnie couldn’t find anything to say. Walking into the gymnasium, Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to see Gumball, Cake, and the girl-Kelia-from the bus earlier. Gumball and Cake smiled at her and waved, which she returned, but when Kelia started walking towards he Bonnie diverted from her path towards her “friends.” 

****

“Hey! How’s it going Bonnibel?” Kelia asked her with an easy smile. The girl seemed to have a naturally bubbly persona, and Bonnie quite liked the way mirth seemed to shine in her hazel eyes. By appearance alone, Kelia seemed like the opposite of what she was, when in reality, she was bubbly. 

****

Bonnie wondered if Marceline was like Kelia, in a way. 

****

After talking to Marceline at the bus stop, Bonnie quickly realized the “tough act” was nothing more than a facade and had made the assumption the REAL Marceline was actually someone closer to the sweet girl she first spoke to at the bus stop, the same girl that gave her a chocolate muffin and let her borrow her coat.

****

_ Her coat. _

****

Bonnie had put the jacket back in her backpack after coming in from outdoors, she was thankful when none of her friends questioned her why she was wearing Marceline’s jacket. But when given the texts in the group chat, Bonnie gathered Marceline wasn’t super close with Lady’s group. Naturally, Bonnie wanted to know why, but currently Bonnie needed to duck before she got her head cleaved off by a dodgeball. 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Gym proved to be a nuisance if nothing else, and Bonnie spent the time running for her life when dodgeballs were thrown in her general direction. A few times Kelia would catch a ball before it hit her and the two would share a smile, other times Gumball would try to do the same, a brave look on his face, only to fail and give her a playful shrug before walking to the bleachers to take a seat. 

****

Once the class was finally dismissed, Bonnie decided to untalize the group chat to see who could take her to her history class. 

****

**Bonnie: Hey, anyone available to show me to the history room?**

****

**Finn: Jake, marceline, moe, all have that class, maybe 1 of them can help u?**

****

**Jake: sure.Just tell me where u r now**

****

**Lady: Sorry, can’t help.**

****

**Bonnie: The gym.**

****

**Moe: Sorry, I’d come to ur rescue but I’m at the clear opposite end of the building**

****

**Bonnie: That’s okay, thanks though.**

****

**Moe: :)**

****

**Jake: ok im on my way now**

****

**Marceline: i was gonna say ive got it, but since you’re already on ur way have at it dude**

****

**Bonnie: You could walk with us?**

****

**Ell: ew, gross, you might catch her vampire grems**

****

**Phoebe: Oh no, not with the vampire shit again**

****

**Bonnie: Vampire?**

****

**Marceline: just yet again another complement from LSP, I know, my teeth are impeccable**

****

**Finn: ohhhhhhhhhhhh, burn! Snap ell, marceline got you on that one!**

**Jake: I will admit, noice comeback bro**

****

**Jake:I’d fist bump you but the writer of this text section is too lazy to put a fist bump emoji in**

****

**Marceline:no sweat man, I’m right behind you**

****

Bonnie couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face when she heard a shrill skreak from a hallway to her right. Marceline and Jake rounded the corner, Marceline with a shit eating grin on her face and Jake a little pale. If Jake’s shirll sounded totally unbecoming and girly of him, Bonnie did her best not to say anything. 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Their history teacher, Mr. Starchy, was a short, round man, with a mustache that even Bonnie had to admit was impressive. At first he was a little intimidating, until Marceline answered one of his questions and then suddenly he was almost friendly. For some reason, Mr. Starchy seemed to be fond of Marceline, calling on her to answer even when she didn’t have her hand up. And even though Marceline didn’t seem to pleased by it, if her grubles that were quiet enough only Bonnie could hear them from beside her, she answered all his questions correctly anyway. 

****

With Marceline to her right, next to the wall, and Jake to her left with Moe in the seat in front of her, Bonnie felt relaxed. History wasn’t her favorite subject even though she wasn’t bad at it, and being surrounded by her friends certainly helped. She knew Jake was her friend, and that he had been for some time now, and felt rather close to Moe now that she knew more about them, but Marceline was still a mystery. Bonnie liked solving puzzles and figuring out mysteries, but for some reason she thought Marceline would always be somewhat of a mystery to her. Like she could spend an entire life trying to figure the other girl out, only to learn a few things. And was Marceline her friend? 

****

When the bell rang, and class ended, Marceline darted out the door and seemingly vanished before Bonnie could return her coat to her. Although, Bonnie wasn’t too bothered by it, at least now she had a reason to talk to the other girl. 

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

On the bus ride home Bonnie sat with Marceline’s brother, Marshall, and learned he was by no means quiet. This morning, when they’d first met, Bonnie thought Marshall was the quiet type, but learned from an annoyed Bongo, the boy who’d sat with Marshall in the morning, that was not the case. Marshall had just simply not had his coffee for the morning and was therefore “an unapproachable ass” according to Marceline. 

****

Now though, Bonnie eyed the travel cup of coffee in Marshall’s hand with disdain as the boy talked animatedly to her about something she’d never heard of and was only half sure existed. Something about an Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant? 

****

When she got off the bus at her stop she said goodbye to Marshall and Marceline. Marshall who said ‘later dude’ by way of response, and Marceline who grunted before pushing her brother in the opposite direction Bonnie was walking. Bonnie smiled, thinking back to the conversations she’d heard on the bus. 

****

_ “Wait, so you’re telling me this fuckin’ elephant had two heads? Bro, that’s awesome!” a boy with fawn brown hair pulled back into a man bun with shaved sides, whom Bonnie was called Guy, yelled back to Marshall.  _

****

_ Marceline scoffed from where she was sat turned around in the seat in front of them, “I swear, you’re both idiots. I don’t see why you’re in our band anyway.”  _

****

_ “Wait, you’re all in a band?” Bonnie asked, surprised.  _

****

_ Kelia smiled, “Yeah, Marcy-moo does bass and vocals, I play lead guitar with some backup vocals, Marshall does backup guitar, Bongo does drums, Guy keyboard. Although why they’re in our band I’m not sure, I mean, it’s not like Marceline couldn’t play all the instruments herself anyway.”  _

****

_ Bonnie was impressed, “How many instruments can you play?”  _

****

_ Marceline rolled her eyes, “Okay, look dude, the reason I’m in a band is so I don’t have to edit videos of myself. It’s too much fucking work trying to get those types of things to line up right. And, to answer your question Bonnie, violin, piano, keyboard, ukulele, guitar, electric guitar, harp, a little mandolin, some bango, and  _ lots  _ of bass.”  _ (Marceline’s list is based off my own although I can’t play harp or bango and I can only play like one scale on violin or cello. Instead I can play flute, piccolo, and drums and other percussion, as well as everything else on her list. Plus, depending on who you ask, I can sing too.)  _ Bonnie felt her jaw drop, and her cheeks heat up. Dammit. She’d always had a things for musicians. _

****

Bonnie had felt free listening to the band’s playful banter, and found that she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. Opening the front door to her Uncle’s house, Bonnie walked into the study and found him dusting the shelves that lined the walls of the huge dark room. 

****

“Princess! You’re back! How was your first day?” 

****  
Bonnie smiled, not somethingthinking about the answer at all, “I’d say it was pretty great.” If she thought about Marceline when she said this then so be it, it wasn’t like her uncle could read her thoughts anyway.  __   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Insta is @coppertop0_o if you ever need someone to talk to or if you want to request a new work/pairing or shipping, chapter idea, or just have some helpful criticism. But if it's about not editing, I won't listen. I literally wrote this and hit the "post without preview" button. Y'know, that little button that describes my entire life? Anyway, sorry if you find something questionably English in there or some of my late night rambles. Also, posting this @ like 11:49, I honestly should wait until tm lol

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I needed you to read was in the notes at the begining, but if you want/need to contact me you can leave a comment or comtact my Insta @coppertop0_o or my snap (though I hardly every use it other than streaks and if you want to reach me your best bet is Insta). Feel free to tell me other AU's fics you wanna see, I'm pretty open minded. Even if you just wanna rant to me for a while or you're bored or you just need someone to talk to. Also, I don't know how any of this shiz works, but if you wanna collab or be like my beta or something like that's cool too. However, if you're my beta you'll have to explain to me how it all works and be ready to recieve my writing at odd hours of the night and get back to me quickly as I like to post after I write things. Thanks for reading -Megan


End file.
